Blog użytkownika:Savanna089/Odmaluje twój szary świat !
Tak moi drodzy będzie to opko o Czkastrid <3 *Będę pisała wyłącznie z perspektywy Astriś *Wszyscy mają po siedemnaście lat *Nowy wpis będzie jakoś raz w tygodniu jeśli wam się spodoba będzie regularniej a może i częściej to się jeszcz zobaczy *Z góry was przepraszam za ogrografię :D Dłużej niezanudzam i zapraszam do czytania Rozdział 0 Życie to nie kolorowa bajka. Każdy dostał swój los. Los mój i mojej rodziny był smutny i okrótny. Dokładnie trzy lata temu gdy wiodłam niemalże bestroskie życie wszystko musiało się rozpaść. Zapowiadał się dzień jak zwykle. Słońce nieśmiało zaglądało do mojego pokoju. Otworzyłam oczy, siadłam na łóżku i ręką rozczesałam moje długie bląd włosy. Nie ukrywałąm zmęczenia po wczorajszym ataku. Puźno w nocy napadły nas smoki. Jeden koszmar ponocnik niechciał się poddać, ale wkońcu odpuścił. Wstałam podeszłąm do okna i zaplotłam włosy w warkoć. Założyłam moją ulubioną niebieską bluskę, spudnicę, leginsy i kozaki z futrem, które były już trochę podniszczone. Zeszłam na dół do rodziców. Tata siedział przy stole odwrucony do mnie tyłem. Mama robiła śniadanie, już na schodach czułam ten piękny zapach smażonego mięsa. Rodzice rozmawiali o dzisiejszych planac. Podeszłam do taty i go przytuliłam. - O już wstałaś? Jak się spało? -Bardzo dobrze. -Mamy dobrą wiadomość. Pamiętasz Astriś jak opowiadaliśmy ci o moim bracie Finie? -Tak. - Rodzice opowiadali mi o moim wujku, który ma taki sam charakter jak ja (czyli bardzo nietypowy, wybuchowy, nieprzewidywalny). Zniknoł gdy był w moim wieku, czyli czternastu lat. -Dostaliśmy od niego list, że mieszka na wyspie Berk za naszym archipelagiem. Chciał by się dowiedzieć co u nas i odnowić kontakt. -To wspaniale.- Bardzo się ucieszyłam gdy dowiedziałam się, że poznam tego członka rodziny, który jest prawie taki sam jak ja. -Wieczorem napiszemy do niego list. -Dobrze tato. -Dobra Astrid siadaj do śniadania .- Siadłąm do stołu, szybko zjadłąm i wyszłam. Poszłam na klif. Uwielbiałam tam siedzieć, myśląć jak jest tam dalej gdzie mój wzrok niesięga. Patrzyłam jak niespokojne fale uderzają o brzeg.Siedziałam tam do puźnego wieczora. Usłyszałąm aby głośny ryk i wiele nieco cichszych krzyków. Odrazu wiedziałam co się dzieje. Ale niedobiegne przecież tam na czas. Nikomu niezdołąm pomuc. Ale i tak zaczełąm biec tak szybko jak jeszcze nigdy. Gdy dobiegłąm do wioski.... Zastałąm spalone domy i ciała. Pobiegłąm do domu tam zobaczyłąm to czego się obawiałam. Martwi rodzice leżeli przed drzwiami domu. Padłąm na kolana zapłakana. -DLACZEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- za mną z nikąd pojawił się śmiertnik zębacz. Rozdział 1 Śmiertnik był tak blisko mnie, a ja nawet nie chciałam reagować. Chcaiałma dać się rozszarpać, móc dołączyć do rodziny. A teraz gdy jestem sama.... Czekałam, aż bestia wykona pierwszy ruch, ale zawiodłam się. Czekałam długą godzinę w bezruchu, po długim czekaniu smok podszedł i.... siadł obok mnie. To co nas od dziecka uczyli o tych bestiach było kłamstwem czy po prostu chce mnie wykończyć psychiczne? Tak właśnie takie myśli chodziły mi wtedy po głowie. Chcąc to sprawdzić wyciągnełam do niej rękę (tak była to smoczyca), ku mojemu zdziwieniu nawet nie drgneła. Pozwoliła przyłożyć sobie moją dłoń do pyska. Czuła ten ból odemnie, tą... bezradność. Ona.... chciała dodać mi otuchy. Od tamtej pory jestem z nią bardzo blisko... to moja jedyna rodzina. Nazwałam ją Wichurą gdyż zmieniła moje życie bardzo gwaltownie, nadając mu nowy sens. Teraz trzy lata puźniej dowiedziałam się o niedokładnym położeniu wyspy Berk. Chcę odnaleźć wujka. Mojego ostatniego członka rodziny. Zaczełam wspominać rodziców. Wiatr zaczoł spokojniej wiać. Mój płaszcz zsunoł się z moich długich bląd włosów zaplecionych w warkocz, jednocześnie odsłaniając maskę na mojej twarzy. Żelazna maska ma ukryć cierpienie w mich błękitnych oczak, które już zdążyły stracić black z przed lat. Zauważyłąm jakąś małą wysepkę. Nie to nie Berk. Nie wydaje się przez kogoś zamieszkana. Wichura ląduj. Potrzebny ci odpoczynek. - Leciałyśmy całą noc woda zmienia kolor na czerwono-pomarańczową barwę. Nadchodzi nowy dzień. Wichura łagodnie wylądowała. Dałam jej pare ryb by odzyskała siły po wyczerpującym locie. Jeśli moje informacje się zgadzają to przed ponownym zajściem słońca powinnyśmy dotrzeć do celu trzyletniej podróży. Poszłam do lasu znalazłam dobre drzewo do treningu, zdjełam topur z pleców. Do topora przywiązałam naszyjnik po mamie. To moje jedyne pamiątki po nich. Był to wyrzeźbiony mały smok zawieszony na żemyku. Rzuciłam pare razy w wyznaczone miejsce na drzewie. Nagle krzewy za moimi plecami zaczeły się ruszać. Szybko podbiegłam do drzewa. Wyrwałąm broń z rośliny. Zanim się postrzegłam stał za mną smok, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. Pierwsze co zauważyłam to te zielone oczy i czarne łuski. Miał wyjątkową budowę ciała. Dzięki niej mógł się pewnie szybko poruszać. Zaczoł na mnie warczeć. Odrzuciłam broń od siebie. Smok gwałtownie przestał warczeć co bardzo mnie rozbawiło. Podeszłam do smoka wyciągając do niego rękę. Nawet nie protestował. Klęknełam przed nim i połorzyłam mu rękę na pysku. On połorzył się obok mnie chąc bym go pogłaskałą. A ja zrobiłam to co oczekiwał odemnie smok. Po chwili usłyszałam jakiś głos. Szczerbek - Smok zareagował więc pewnie tak się nazywał. Te same krzewy zaczeły się znowu ruszać wyszedł za nich wysoki brune, o tak samo pięknych zielonych oczach jak smok. Był bardzo zdziwiony widokiem. Nie zdziwiło mnie to, pewnie sama była bym zdziwiona widząc jakąś dziewczynę w żelaznej masce głaskającą mojego smoka. Smok gdy go zobaczył szybko do niego podbiegł i na niego wskoczył liżąc go. Szczerbek przestań prosze! Wiesz, że twoja ślina się nie zmywa! - Krzyczał to wszystko śmiejąc się. Bardzo uroczo razem wyglądali to musze przyznać. Jaka to rasa smoka? - Zapytałam chłopaka, gdy smok przestał się z nim witać. Nawet nie słyszałaś o takim smoku? Nie, nigdy. Jest to nocna furia. - Spojrzałam na smoka .Furia pewnie dlatego, że jest bardzo niebezpieczny, a nocna bo dzięki łuską nocą trudno go zobaczyć, a pewnie wtedy polował. - A tak wogóle jestem Czkawka. Ja jestem.... Astrid. - Chłopak patrzył na mnie zaciekawiony. Mogła byś zdjąć maskę? - Zapytał trochę niepewnie. Tak, ale po co? - Sama niewiedziałam co myśleć. Chcę coś sprawdzić. Trzęsoncymi się rękoma zdjełam maskę z twarzy. Niepewnie spojrzałam na zdziwionego chłopaka. Fin będzie zadowolony. - Powiedział to z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Ja byłam bardziej zdziwiona. Skąd znasz mojego wujka? Miszka na tej samej wyspie co ja. Mówił kiedyś, że napisał do swojego brata. Opowiadał o nim, jego żonie i ich córce. Każdego dokładnie opisywał. Zabrał byś mnie na Berk? - Miałam wielką nadzieję, że nie będę sama z wichurą. Z przyjemnością. Choć, Nie boisz się szczerbatka prawda? - Wsiadł na smoka. Nie, nie boję się twojego smoka, bo mój smok jest gdzieś na plaży. - Był trochę zdziwiony gdy to usłyszał. No to chodz zabiore cię na plażę. - Nie daje za wygraną. No dobra, niech ci będzie. - Podeszłam do niego i weszłam na smoka, objełam Czkawke delikatnie. Gdy byliśmy już na plaży zauważyłam odrazu Wichurę. Wichura chodz tu! - Wichura podeszła troche zmieszana do nas. To twój smok? Tak... Śmiertniki ponoć ufają tylko walecznym osobą, tym które się nie poddaja. Ufają tylko tym silnym ludziom. Wiem, też dużo wiem o smokach. Ruszyliśmy w drogę. Nareszcie zobaczę wujka. Z opowiadań wynika na to, że z charakteru i wyglądu jest bardzo podobny do mnie. Tata mówił prawdę. Dzięki Czkawce zdobyłam nadzieję, że jutro będzie lepiej. Może życie nie jest takie straszne... Rozdział 2 Słońce jest już wysoko na niebie. Ja wraz z Wichurą i nowo poznanymi towarzyszami lecę na Berk. Trzy letnie poszukiwania nareszcie się opłaciły. Zaczynam się bać jak zareaguje wujek gdy mnie zobaczy. Przez większość czasu lecieliśmy w ciszy. Teraz nadal tak jest słysze aby szum wody i trzepot skrzydeł smoków. Prubuje jakoś pszerwać tą cisze. Czkawka....-zaczełam niepewnie. Tak Jacy są ludzie na Berk- Tym pytaniem mogłam pszerwać tą cisze i dowiedzieć się troche. Ludzie są bardzo mili. Nasz wódz jest surowy, ale i wyrozumiały. A jest ktoś w naszym wieku? Tak są cztery osoby. Zwariowane bliźniaki- Szpadka i Mieczyk, nasz Śledzik, który wie po prostu wszystko i Sączysmark. Wszyscy tworzymy smoczą akademie. Smoczą akademie? Tak. Pomagamy w rozwiązywaniu problemów na wyspie. Mogła byś dołączyć do nas, pomogła byś nam w wielu sprawach. Pacz widać już Berk. Zaczynam coraz bardziej się stresować. Nie wiem jak jest tam na wyspie po za tymi opowieściami Czkawki. Nie wiem też jak wujek zareaguje na mój widok i na wiesć, że jego brat z żoną nie żyje. Czkawka najwidoczniej zauważył, że zaczynam się bardzo stresować. Spokojnie na wyspie wszyscy są bardzo mili, a twój wujek ucieszy się na twój widok. Nie o to się martwie. A o co. Naprawde nie masz się czego bać. Liczył na moją odpowiedz ale ja wpatrywałam się w wyspę wyrastającą z za choryzątu, zastanawiając się jak powiedzieć wujkowi Finowi o wszystkim co się wydarzyło przez te trzy lata.Po chwili jesteśmy już przed wyspą. Znaleźliśmy się na środku wioski przed domem wodza. Z wszystkich stron przychodzą ludzie. Z Czkawką zeszliśmy ze smoków. Jakaś grupka podbiegła do nas. Chłopak o długich bląd włosach podbiegł jeszcze bliżej Czkawki. Czkawka gdzieś ty był! Stoik cie szukał! Spokojnie już przecież jestem. Dopiero teraz chłopak zauważył mnie, Odskoczył nagle wystraszony do tyłu. Czkawka ktoś w strasznej masce za tobą stoi. -Wyszeptał mając nadzieje, że tylko Czkawka to usłyszy, a ku jego zdziwieniu wszyscy go słyszeli. Mieczyk to Astrid siostrzenica Fina. -Więc to jest ten Mieczyk, o którym mówił. Nie sądze Fin mówił, że wszystkie kobiety od niego z rodziny są bardzo piękne a ta jest taka jakoś nie. - niski chłopak jakoś nie może się wysłowić, no ale miał racje ja w tej masce wygądam okropnie a wszystkie kobiety są bardzo piękne. No mówie wam. Astrid możesz zdjąć maske prosze. Postanowiłam spełnić jego prośbe, bo skoro oni mówią, że nie wyglądam jak ktoś z rodziny Hoferstonów to wuje też może mnie nie poznać. Znowu drżącymi rękoma zdjełam maske. Wszystkim szczęki opadły. No hej mała Sączysmark jestem.- Podszedł do mnie ten sam niski chłopak, który mówił ,że nie jestem siostrzenią Fina. Sączysmarka już poznałaś. To jest Mieczyk.- Wskazał na chłopaka, który wcześniej z nim rozmawiał. To jest Śledzik. Miło poznać-powiedział masywny chłopak z jakąś książką w ręku. Mnie również. A to nasza niepowtarzalna Szpadka. No hej.-Podeszła do mnie długowłosa blądynka. Jest bardzo podobna do Mieczyka. Ej dzieciaki!!!! -Krzyczy jakiś mężczyzna- Znależliście Czkawke!? Tu jestem pyskacz! Podszedł do nas mężczyzna z młotem zamiast ręki i sztuczną nogą, inną niż Czkawka. Był zdziwiony jak mnie zobaczył. Kto to? Astrid siostrzenica Fina- Odpowiedziała mu Szpadka. Naprawed? Dobra ty Czkawka idz do ojca bo coś od ciebie chciał, a wy lećcie do akademi. Ja zaprowadze Astrid do Fina. Dobra już ide do ojca tylko wiesz może o co mu chodzi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach